supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Abomasnow
}} Abomasnow is a dual Ice/Grass type Pokemon introduced in Generation IV. Abomasnow had been the captain of the Paraguay national IndyCar team from 2007 until deciding to decline as the captain in 2012. It was due to the Paraguay national football team's failing success in qualifying for the 2014 FIFA World Cup which eventually Paraguay failed to qualify at the end. Abomasnow has been in the broadcasting side since the 2013 IndyCar Series, due to Abomasnow needing transfer in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 Versions. It evolves from Snover starting at level 40. Abomasnow is known for reporting the fake death of Hélio Castroneves twice, in 2013 and 2015, but didn't get it right; and moved Abomasnow to the Castroneves position in IMSA starting in the 2017 Petit Le Mans. IndyCar From the first time it existed through 2013, Abomasnow played for Russia. Due to Russia's successful 2014 World Cup qualifying campaign, Abomasnow shocked fans by leaving the team for Paraguay in 2014; which failed to qualify for the first time since 1994. 2016 Abomasnow is scheduled to play for Paraguay in the 2016 IndyCar Series. Abomasnow didn't qualify for the Fast Six at St. Pete and the Long Beach Grand Prix; as all four Penske drivers made it. Abomasnow will play for South America's Pokemon in the Fictional BATC Family Feud show in July 2016 after Abomasnow decided to play with other South American Pokemon then the next episode with Paraguay. Abomasnow will represent the IndyVision Song Contest 2016 with Haxorus for Paraguay. It qualified for the final after finishing 4th in the semifinal with Haxorus with the song "Learning Great Spanish". Abomasnow got very happy in the second semifinal when Galvantula and Pee Saderd, representing Russia; qualified for the final from semifinal 2 and said that Abomasnow represents both Russia and Paraguay. 2017 After James Hinchcliffe was announced on season 23 of DWTS, Abomasnow quit playing Celebrity Family Feud tournaments and now starts broadcasting IndyCar and the tournaments. Abomasnow replaced Eldstar after Pee Saderd song was released in 2017. After the 2017 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, Abomasnow will do the special albums in men's singles with Eldstar, returning for the first time since Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). Abomasnow's selections in Celebrity Family Feud were either internal selections or IndyCar standings. Abomasnow was internally selected by Eldstar for Ryan Hunter-Reay's run at the 2017 Petit Le Mans due to Abomasnow working on Beedrill's 2017 Swiss Open songs. Abomasnow was a participant in The Mask Singer in season 3 in September 2017. However, Abomasnow and IndyCar missed out on a place in the Group A finals, when it went out to Nonthawan Thongleng and the Leopard mask. It was later revealed that Abomasnow and Pee Saderd and the IndyCar Series sang in the Insect Mask. Abomasnow revealed that the poor results of seeded players in Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming were due to Insect Mask. Thus, this was considered Abomasnow's first Mask Singer appearance. 2018 Abomasnow led the IndyCar Series to a 2nd place finish in The Mask Singer season 4. Because of that, Abomasnow's IndyCar team also appeared in an episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand during Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve and will appear in The Mask Project A. They had a poor time in The Mask Project A, being eliminated early, the same fate as most of their guys in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan, as a result of them singing in the "Unidentified Flying Object" which collected other IndyCar guys. Despite being the guest singer, Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series will make an appearance on I Can See Your Voice Thailand on the Jirayu La-ongmanee episode after Pramote Pathan. It was due to Scott Dixon watching it and revealing that he was set to appear again. Due to Robert Wickens' injuries, Abomasnow forced the players to pray for him during the whole tournament. As a result, Abomasnow swapped to the Robert Wickens injury seedings from Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9) for Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox, where the seeded players retained their good result from I Can See Your Voice Thailand in the tournament. After the 2018 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma, Sonoma's last IndyCar race, Abomasnow and the IndyCar Series qualified for My Mom Cooks, in EP.37. It appeared at the end of the Pisanu Nimsakul episode at the 2018 Indy Grand Prix of Sonoma that Abomasnow will appear. Also, Abomasnow had an awful The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey, with Abomasnow disliking the final (Decidueye-Vaporeon) as "no IndyCar guy". Due to no competition, Abomasnow failed to qualify for episodes 16 and 17, considered The Mask Truce Day. Before the start of the 2018 Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup, Abomasnow changed the tournament's name from "BATC Champions League" to "Robert Wickens Paralyzed Cup". Also, the name is used on the episode of The Mask Line Thai. After the premiere of the show, it was revealed Abomasnow and IndyCar chose to sing in the Benjarong mask. Abomasnow and IndyCar eliminated the Rice mask, sung by Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan (many predict Takkatan Chonlada) to beat their Project A result of round 1. Due to the Benjarong Mask advancing, it forced Abomasnow to play ตกสิบ ติดสปีด. Abomasnow and Team Seeded came back from 2-0 to lead 3-2; and then win 7-2 the next episode against Flygon's Team Unseeded. It also put the 2018 SKUSA Supernationals draw on postponement. Abomasnow was revealed to be one of the guessed singers by the judges on November 22, 2018, on The Mask Line Thai. However, the Kratip mask advanced, as the judges put their name on it. 2019 Abomasnow will lead the Bee mask for the American version of Masked Singer, The Masked Singer. When the air date was revealed, they decided to change the host from Nick Cannon to Kan Kantathavorn, unlike in Thailand's version of the show. This is exactly the same mask they did in season 4 of the Thai version of the show. Abomasnow will not represent IndyCar at the 2019 Race of Champions due to a scheduling conflict with the 2019 Rolex 24 at Daytona. Quotes *"Ryan Hunter-Reay's condition?" (Pocono 2017) *"What? How many times did Saderd win a Feud tournament? Do we need a new champion?" (Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming) *"No! Josef Newgarden! You should have advanced!" (St Pete qualifying group 1) *"Graham Rahal and Pee Saderd not advancing?" (St Pete qualifying group 2) *"How dare are you getting this pole? That's a shocking story." (St Pete qualifying Fast 12, talking to Volcarona) *"Barber postponed?" (2018 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama) *"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" (In Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson, Wednesday before the quarterfinals) *"Seriously, no IndyCar guy in the finals?" (Decidueye beat Jirayu La-ongmanee, The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey) *"How did Sao Sao Sao get terrible singers? And Jirayu La-ongmanee and James Hinchcliffe lost? The Unseeded Guys won!" (in the USA, during the 2018 Luk Thung Cup) Trivia *Abomasnow's stage in Pokémon Shuffle was added in Roseus Center in January 2016 as part of a batch that lasts from 261 to 300. *Abomasnow's Pokemon Shuffle type was changed to Ice since Abomasnow was needed to be a second Ice mega. By the time, there were too many Grass types. *In Pokémon Shuffle, Abomasnow's Mega was a competitive stage that ran from February 9 through February 16, 2016. It has the same Mega ability as Lucario and Lopunny. It is a Mega Lucario clone that EVOLVES VERY FAST and takes 13 icons and before 3 speedups to evolve (now seven). *As of Generation VII, Abomasnow is the first Pokemon by name. Prior to the introduction of Abomasnow, Absol was the first by name. *Abomasnow replaced Eldstar in 2017 after the Pee Saderd song was released. Abomasnow will continue to help Eldstar, Alomomola, Toucannon and Amoonguss in 2018. *Abomasnow broadcasted the last two tournaments of 2017, MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17), the same week as when it's appearance on the Mask Singer happened, and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. *Abomasnow has seven weaknesses, including Steel and Poison, in which Fairy is weak to. *Abomasnow lost to Heracross in three answers despite getting the first one at the 2016 Math Open at Indian Wells. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Grass type Pokemon Category:Ice type Pokemon